mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Spae Transcript
New Arrivals ELECTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS AN EA REDWOOD SHORES PRODUCTION DEAD SPACE CEC MISSION ER529 STATUS UPDATE... [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Kellion USG KELLION] EN ROUTE TO AEGIS SYSTEM PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS... :...[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke ISAAC CLARKE] - ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST... :...[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Kendra_Daniels KENDRA DANIELS] - COMPUTER SPECIALIST... :...[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Zach_Hammond ZACH HAMMOND] - CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER... DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura USG ISHIMURA]... DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT... TIME TO CONTACT: 3 MINUTES... ''{Screen segways through static, resolving into the iconic video log of Nicole Brennan.}'' :'''[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole_Brennan Nicole Brennan] ([http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Message_from_Nicole Video Log])''': "Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening... It's strange... such a little thing..." ''{Video Log goes to static, [view slides back, showing Kellion main deck].}'' '''Kendra Daniels''': "How many times have you watched that thing? Guess you really miss her. Don't worry, we're almost there. You'll be able to look her up once we're onboard. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do." '''Zach Hammond''': "All right everyone, we're here. Synching our orbit now." '''Kendra''': "All this trouble over that chunk of rock." '''Hammond''': "Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels. Aegis 7 is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium... Now, where is she? There she is. We have visual contact." '''Kendra''': "So that's the Ishimura? Impressive..." '''Hammond''': "The '''USG''' Ishimura. Biggest Planetcracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork." '''Kendra''': "Why is it all dark? I don't see any running lights." '''Hammond''': "Corporal, take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of the debris field. We're here to fix their ship, not the other way around." '''[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Chen Corporal Chen]''': "USG Ishimura, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in Ishimura." '''Kendra''': "You're going to need to boost the signal if their power is low." '''Hammond''': "Yes, we know. Boost the signal. More." '''Kendra''': "Never heard of a total communications blackout on one of these things. You'd think with a thousand people on board, someone would pick up the phone--" '''USG Ishimura''': ''Unintelligible'' '''Chen''': "What is that?" '''Kendra''': "It's a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder. You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max." '''Hammond''': "Alright, you heard the lady. Take us in. Let's see what needs fixing." '''[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Johnston Corporal Johnston]''': "Gravity tethers engaged. Automatic docking procedure is go." ''{The USG Kellion is rocked by sudden blast.}'' '''Chen''': "What the hell?" '''Johnston''': "Sir! The autodock-" '''Hammond''': "What is it?" '''Chen''': "We're off track! We're going to hit the hull!" '''Hammond''': "Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damaged! Switch to manual. NOW!" '''Kendra''': "Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?! Abort!" '''Hammond''': "NO! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you an order!" '''Chen''': "Argh, the field's too strong!" ''{White light suddenly obscures the view; three grinding sounds reverberate throughout the Kellion; everything goes black. A light flickers, then ship systems restart; the blast shields retract.}'' '''Hammond''': "Is everyone okay?" '''Kendra''': "What...? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?" '''Hammond''': "I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura. Now settle down, and let's get to work. Corporal, report!" ''{As Corporal Chen reports on the Kellion, Isaac dons his helmet.}'' '''Chen''': "I'm not getting any readings from the port booster and we've lost comms and autopilot. It'll take some time to fix." '''Hammond''': "All right, let's get some extra hands from the flight deck to help out." ''{Kendra turns around and walks up to Isaac.}'' '''Kendra''': "Hold still, Isaac, I'm synching up everyone's RIGs with the ship. Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone." '''Hammond''': "All right. We've still got a job to do. We're moving out." ''{Isaac watches as the other members depart from the ship as the view pans 180 degrees around him, showcasing his RIG.}'' ''{When Isaac exits the Kellion, Kendra is examining the ship's hull. In the background, an automated greeting opens on a large screen.} Kendra: "You didn't lose power to the port booster. You LOST the port booster! Unbelievable." Hammond: "Guess the power's down everywhere. Isaac, get over here and hack the door pad." {Isaac hacks the door.} '' ''{Inside the Flight Lounge.}'' '''Kendra''': "Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry." '''Hammond''': "There should be a security detail here." '''Kendra''': "Yeah, well there's not. There's nobody here. I can't pick up any broadcasts." '''Hammond''': "That security console is still live. Isaac, log in and see what you can find. Kendra, get that elevator back online." '''Kendra''': "Power's dead. I can't." '''Hammond''': "Then re-route the damn power! Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Let's get that computer display up, Isaac." ''{When Isaac activates the security console.}'' '''Johnston''': "Huh. That doesn't look good. She's taken a lot of damage." '''Hammond''': "The tram system's offline. Getting around is going to be difficult. The air seems to be flowing again. That's a start." ''{Quarantine activates.}'' '''Kendra''': "What the hell was that?" '''Hammond''': "Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax..." '''Kendra''': "What was that? Did you hear that?!" '''Hammond''': "I'm not sure..." ''{Something falls to the floor from the ceiling nearby Corporal Johnston.}'' '''Johnston''': "What the hell?" ''{Quietly, a slasher rises up behind Johnston.}'' '''Kendra''': "I don't know! Something's in the room with us!" ''{The slasher decapitates Corporal Johnston. His RIG registers his death after a pause; it emits a flatline sound, audible even over subsequent gunfire.}'' '''Hammond''': "Jesus! Open fire! Open fire!" ''{Hammond and Chen fire on the slasher.}'' '''Hammond''': "Kendra! Power!" ''{A second Slasher enters the room in similar fashion to the first, and jumps on Corporal Chen.}'' '''Hammond''': "Kendra...!" '''Kendra''': "Come on... come on. Got it!" ''{Hammond and Kendra fall back; the flatline sound from Chen's RIG is heard.}'' '''Hammond''': "Isaac, get the hell out of there!" #Get To Safety '''Kendra''': "The door's unlocked, run!" Run, Isaac! Get the hell out of there!" Isaac picks up The Cutter. '''Unknown Man''': "Is someone there? Hello? [...]" '''Kendra''': Isaac? Isaac! God, I can't believe he made it. '''Hammond''': Isaac, we ran into more of them on the way over here. Are you okay? '''Kendra''': More what? What the hell are those things? Is that the crew?! '''Hammond''': Keep your voice down! Whatever they are, they're not friendly! And half the doors on the ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge, but first, we got to repair the tram system. '''Kendra''': You're crazy Hammond. You're going to get us all killed. '''Hammond''': If you listen to me, I WILL get you out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the tram? '''Kendra''': The data board's fried but there should be a spare in the Maintenance Bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Dammit everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here. '''Hammond''': No we can't...but you can. Isaac, if I can get to the bridge, I should be able to access the personnel files. You fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole. 2. Repair The Damaged Tram '''Hammond''': [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac], be careful. Shooting them in the body didn't seem to work. Go for the limbs, dismember them. That should do the job. Isaac Picks up the stasis module Kendra:"Looks like that door is malfunctioning, Isaac. Try using the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Stasis_Module Stasis Module] you just picked up." Isaac Reaches the Tram Repair Bay '''Kendra''': Your [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Stasis Stasis] module should be able to help you with that arm mechanism. Isaac initiates Tram Repair Find The Data Board '''Computer Voice''': "Replacing damaged tram car. Please stand by." '''Kendra''': [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac], you did it! That tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you'll be able to call the tram from the control room. Faster the better...I can hear something crawling around out there... Computer Voice: "Tram replacement complete." '''Kendra''': Isaac, I've patched into the desk's security system. It took some work, but I've got the door to the Maintenance Bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside. ''{When Isaac is in the elevator}'' '''Kendra''': Isaac, it's Kendra. It looks like the door to the storage room is locked. There should be a key somewhere in the maintenance bay. Find the Maintenance Bay Key Locate Data Board '''Kendra''': That's it [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac]! Take the board back to Tram Control and slot it into the computer array. That should get the Tram system back online. Replace Data Board '''Computer Voice ''': "Tram Control computer now online." CALL THE TRAM Computer: "Ship-wide tram system re-initialized. All trams now operational. Tram arriving at Flight Deck Station." Computer: Quarrantine Lifted '''Hammond''': Alright, we're onboard and heading to the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Bridge Bridge]. Good work. '''Kendra''': Strange...the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Hazardous_State_Quarantine quarantine] just lifted... '''Hammond''': Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac], get back to the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Kellion Kellion] and prep it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the Bridge and meet you there. '''Kendra''': If we live that long. You're out of your league, Hammond. This is suicide! We're going to die out here. '''Hammond''': Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that's exactly what I am going to do. With or without you. Do we understand each other? '''Kendra''': Just get us out of here alive. '''Hammond''': [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac], we made it to the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Bridge Bridge]. It's a nightmare up here. No survivors. We're going to try and get to the Command computer. Wish us luck.''' Computer Voice 2''': "Hostile lifeforms detected. Hull damage critical. Evacuate immediately." '''Computer Voice 2''': "Evacuate immediately." ''{Cut Scene: Isaac escapes the burning Kellion just as the ship lurches and, through a series of blasts, falls away from the platform.}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Alert. Collision detected in the main hanger bay. Emergency crews have been notified." ''{As Isaac finished destroying the necromorphs within immediate range}'' '''Hammond''': What the hell is happening down there?! What happened to the shuttle? '''Kendra''': That was our ride home...It's the only way off this ship... '''Hammond''': Kendra... '''Kendra''': No Hammond! This changes everything! '''Hammond''': Just let me think! Can you access the Command Computer? '''Kendra''': It's no good. There's an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captain's authorisation, I can't access them. '''Hammond''': Well? Where's the Captain? '''Kendra''': Here he is. Captain [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Matthius Benjamin Matthius]. Location...Medlab. Status...Deceased. '''Hammond''': What? How? '''Kendra''': I can't access that information. Find the Captain and you'll find his [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/RIG RIG]. With his authorisation codes, I can crack this computer wide open. ''There is the sound of something moving around in a ventilation shaft above them.'' '''Hammond''': Dammit! Isaac, I'm sending the Tram back to your location. Get to the Medical Deck and find that RIG as fast as you can. '''Kendra''' ''(looking around, startled at the noise above)'': What was that? ''Crunching metal off to the right of the screen, followed by the cry of a Necromorph'' '''Hammond''': Holy Shit! Come on, get out of here! ''They both run and a [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Leaper Leaper] appears in view. The feed then cuts out''. Intensive Care ''{Isaac enters the Tram Station.}'' '''[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Encounters#Blind_Woman Unknown Woman]''': "Shhh, shhh, it's all right, McCoy... He's here... Nothing to be afraid of... I knew you would come... just like you said... I, I, saved this for you... Can I go now? McCoy wants to take me... to the shuttle..." ''{Isaac picks up the Kinesis Module}'' ''{When Isaac approaches the flamethrower schematic}'' ''{When Isaac picks up the flamethrower schematic}'' '''[ FLAMETHROWER Schematic Acquired. Download at the Store. ]''' ''{When Isaac enters the Security Station}'' '''Hammond''': [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac]? Are you there? We were attacked! [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Kendra_Daniels Kendra's] gone! One minute she was there, then...I can't believe I lost her. We can still do this. Get me the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Mathius Captain's] RIG codes and we'll find [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole_Brennan Nicole]. Looks like the crew barricaded the door to the emergency wing. You'll have to blow through it to get to the Morgue. Get some Thermite from Medical Storage, and a shock pad from [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Gravity Zero-G] Therapy. Should be down the corridor......God, communication is useless in all this static...'' '' ''{After Isaac has entered the Main Lab}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine Activated." ''{When Isaac has destroyed all the necromorphs in the Main Lab}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Quarantine Lifted." ''{When Isaac reaches the Baby lab}'' '''[http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Survivor_Encounters#Baby_Lab_Worker Unknown Man]''': "C'mon! C'mon! Let me out! Nooooo..." ''{When Isaac locates the thermite}'' '''Hammond''': "Alright, that thermite you picked up should be able to melt through the barricade, use the shockpad to ignite it. Hope I can hold this position, I can hear something big moving out there." ''{When Isaac enters Imaging Diagnostics}'' ''When Isaac moves from atmosphere to vacuum} {When Isaac moves from vacuum to atmosphere}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Exiting vacuum." ''{When Isaac is in the room outside Zero G Therapy}'' '''Hammond''': As you know, the Ishimura is able to set it's gravity locally. Your grav-boots will kick in when you enter a zero-g area.'' '' ''{When Isaac activates Zero Gravity}'' ''{When Isaac leave Zero G Therapy}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Exiting zero gravity." ''{When Isaac picks up the shock pad}'' '''Hammond''': Great, you got a shockpad, combine that with the thermite at the barricade to destroy it. Shit, I can hear more coming; moving through the vents. Stay safe Isaac!'' '' ''{When Isaac leaves Zero G Therapy for the second time}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Exiting zero gravity." ''{When Isaac returns from vacuum for a second time}'' '''Computer Voice 2''': "Exiting vacuum." ''{When Isaac sets up his improvised detonator and explosive}'' ''{When Isaac moves past the destroyed barricade}'' '''Hammond:''' All right, you're through. Should be clear from there to the morgue. Remember, the codes are on the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Mathius captain's] body.'' '' ''{When Isaac picks up a video log upon entering the Ishimura Clinic}'' '''Nicole''': This is Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, transmitting ship wide. We need more help! We don't have the resources to deal with this many cases. Nobody will tell us what's happening! These wounds...we're not equipped to deal with this many... ''cries of pain in the background'' '''Nicole''': God...Get him to the table! Hold him! Nurse, you hold him down! Christ! End recording!''' ''' '''Hammond:''' That was [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole_Brennan Nicole], right? I can't tell from here when that log was made. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. ''{When Isaac picks up the Captain's RIG}'' '''Hammond:''' Codes received, and they look good; thank god. I'll start accessing the captain's records right now. Head to the tram station, and I'll contact you there. I'm going to find out what the hell happened to [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura this ship]. ''{When Isaac enters the hallway to return to the Security Station}'' '''Hammond''': [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Clarke Isaac]! Somehow one of the found a way down to the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Matthius Captain's] Nest! I managed to contain it in a damaged escape pod. Lifting the executive lockdown... I found the deck logs... Whatever is happening around here, it came from the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Aegis_VII planet] when they [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Crack cracked] it open. It spread to the colony, and reached [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura the ship]. Isaac, this isn't an infection. It's some form of alien life! Shit! We've got bigger problems. The ship's engines are offline and out orbit is decaying! Get over to the Engineering deck ASAP, while I stay here and figure out what the problem is. Course Correction